


The Demon Lord, His Butler & Lady

by JoannaNeet



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Asmo is gay, F/M, Feels, Female Reader, Love Triangles, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Relationship(s), Sad, Y/N will be used
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:49:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28774119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoannaNeet/pseuds/JoannaNeet
Summary: “My Lady, I wish for your happiness with my Lord and young master. I wish for the best in your relationship.” the bulter placed a soft smile on his face.For some reason, the smile didn’t seem to feel right, it seemed sort of… staged. Was he happy? Was he hurt? What could’ve caused these feelings in the first place?
Relationships: Asmodeus & Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Asmodeus/Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Barbatos & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Barbatos (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Barbatos/Main Character/Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Diavolo/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Kudos: 6





	The Demon Lord, His Butler & Lady

**Author's Note:**

> For your convenience:  
> (Y/N) = your name  
> (E/C) = your eye colo(u)r  
> (H/C) = your hair colo(u)r
> 
> This is my 2nd fan fiction on this site! This will probably be 3 or 4 chapters long so I hope you enjoy this short first chapter!

“Are you ready for your commitment with Lord Diavolo, (Y/N)?” Lucifer looked down at you and said it with a fatherly tone.

“I-I am.” you smiled up to Lucifer, your family member through your descendant Lilith’s blood.

You wore a regal white wedding dress, adorned with a dark red veil and a few red accents that complimented Lord Diavolo well. Standing up from the chair, you took Lucifer by the hand as he walked with you down the many stairs leading to the door of the Devildom castle’s banquet.

You walked down the aisle of the banquet, with Lucifer at your side. The long aisle was adorned with many ribbons on the seats and your friends from the Devildom (including the angels and Solomon) smiling at Diavolo’s blushing bride. Dark themed wedding music began to play as you and Lucifer walked down the aisle. You were excited since it was you and the future Demon King’s wedding day. You had loved the young lord with all your heart and wanted to strengthen the relationship between the human world and the Devildom.

But for the most part, you liked talking to his reliable butler, Barbatos whenever it came to the situation of writing papers to approve on and working overly long shifts in Diavolo’s personal office. He was always there for you, handing out different tea flavors depending on your mood or simply baking the most exquisite desserts. You were overjoyed by the sincere friendship you had with him and had thanked Lord Diavolo for Barbatos accompanying you from time to time when making errands around the Devildom.

Walking down the aisle, you could see Luke throwing light pink and dark red petals, a symbol of you and Diavolo. 

“(Y/N), I wish you the best luck in your marriage!” Luke said with a smile as you took a small blush to your face. Although Luke despised demons for their foolishness, he understood why you’d fall for Diavolo, since he was a part of royalty in the Devildom.

Asmo took a selfie at the right moment of you, him and Lucifer. 

_ ‘He might’ve hashtagged this #MyHumansWedding #MarriedtoRoyalty #Lucky’  _ you thought in your mind.

Asmo took a seat back down, with Solomon at his side. Apparently, he and Solomon had been dating for a while, often texting you about all that Solomon had introduced him to in the human world.  _ ‘Good for them.’ _ you thought, continuing your walk down the aisle.

Levi looked at you, sort of jealous at the situation happening.

“That normie… marrying Lord Diavolo. She must be lucky, since I’m still considered a disgusting closet otaku out here.” Levi murmured.

Satan smiled slightly. You and him were on good terms, since he’d usually stop by the castle sometimes and greet you. Usually offering a spellbook that contained more advanced spells compared to the intermediate spells you had learned a few years back. He was for sure happy for you.

Belphie on the other hand… made everything seem… complicated. He hated Diavolo, but loved hanging out with you when you first lived in the House of Lamentation a few years prior. However, after committing your life to Devildom’s royalty, your friendship with Belphegor seemed to be an unfixable case, unless Beel showed up.

Beel was with Belphie though, looking at you with a sincere smile. He was genuinely happy for you and your marriage with Diavolo. Though he was more so happy for the cake that Barbatos described from Luke’s messages to him. A huge 6 foot cake that would be brought out after the marriage vows were spoken. For sure he was happy.

Mammon on the other hand… you knew for sure that he was going to secretly come into the party and steal a BUNCH of stuff that would’ve made tons of money, like the many ‘Thank You!’ gifts that were stacked on the table for guests or the presents that were stored in some sort of vault that you remembered of.

Walking down the end of the aisle, you had spotted Simeon; the priest and ordained minister of your wedding with Diavolo. His smile had made you cringe, but also shiver from past encounters of the ‘mature old man’ Simeon as you remembered the harsh guiding of the play  _ Prince Lucifer and Prince Diavolo _ (which turned out to be Prince Lucifer and (Y/N)’s adventure and tragic love story).

Lucifer had then let go of you, whispering his last sentence “Do not disappoint Diavolo.” before making his way to be seated. 

You turned around, noticing the bright and smiling lord.

_ ‘My husband, the one that I’m able to share a bright future with.’ _ you thought in your head.

“There you are, my future bride. I assume that Lucifer treated you well down the aisle then!” Diavolo laughed a little, pushing your veil back and revealing your bright (E/C) irises. Diavolo then ran a hand down a small part of your (H/C) loose hair before tucking it in.

“My near and dear butler Barbatos had wanted to wish us both the best on our wedding day, (Y/N)! You must be really happy with the smile you're giving me.” Diavolo said.

“I am, I should be thanking you and Barbatos for welcoming me into the Devildom, even though I was an exchange student.” you smiled at him again.

“Right you are!’ Diavolo said. 

You then noticed Barbatos in the background, looking at you with a small smile. 

But that smile did not resonate with you well enough. 

_ ‘Barbatos, are you alright?’ _ you thought, hoping that Barbatos wasn’t too clairvoyant to read what you had said in your mind.

“We shall begin the wedding vows immediately!” Diavolo announced, with everyone in the banquet hall cheering for their lord and new lady.

* * *

The wedding vows were exchanged when Simeon announced “By the power vested in your love, Diavolo and (Y/N), I hereby pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.”

After the wedding vows and marriage came to an end, the banquet was then filled with a grand array of food, a lot more than you expected due to Beel’s appetite. You were seated next to Diavolo, when you noticed that something was off.

‘Where is Barbatos?’ you thought.

“Is something wrong, (Y/N)?” Diavolo rested a hand to yours, he knew something was wrong.

“Y-yes, I haven’t seen Barbatos after the wedding was officiated. I was hoping to thank him for setting up the time with you and your busy schedule here in the Devildom.” you said to him.

“You are right, without Barbatos guiding you around, I would've worried myself for your safety around the people in the Devildom.” Diavolo took a soft stroke to the side of your cheek and looked into your (E/C) irises. He then let you go, knowing that you were going to thank Barbatos before the meal was served and the first cake slice was placed for the two of you to indulge in.

Looking around, you asked yourself ‘ _ Where could Barbatos be? _ ’, until you were yanked over by Asmo, who had leaned you over for a picture with him, Solomon and Satan.

“Hey Asm-” you paused.

“SMILE FOR THE CAMERA, (Y/N)!” Asmo cheerfully said as the cell phone camera took the photo.

*** Blink! ***

“Awww! My dear (Y/N), you look real stunning in that wedding dress I chose for you!” Asmo smiled, giving a small kiss to your cheek before showing Solomon the photo.

“Gee, thanks Asmo.” you said, wordless from the pink lipstick Asmo wore that was stamped on your cheek. Luckily, Satan wiped it off your face and opened his mouth to speak. 

“Hey, (Y/N). I wanted to congratulate you on your wedding with Lord Diavolo. I’m surprised that Lucifer didn’t get with him from our former anti-Lucifer league pranks that we’ve done actually.”

“Thanks, Satan! I know how you feel, I’m sort of cringing right now at the thought of shipping Lord Diavolo with Lucifer right now.” you made a small smile as Satan continued to speak.

“So, I assume that you wanted to ask us a question. Is it about leaving anything from your last visit to the House of Lamentation?” Satan asked.

“Actually, it’s about Barbatos’ whereabouts. I wanted to thank him for the respect he has shown me in the castle, but he’s not here.” you said sincerely.

“Oh, Barbatos. Yeah, I saw him leave the banquet hall. You should try looking for him outside, he must be somewhere there resting himself. He actually prepared this wedding himself, with ease and proficiently from what I’ve seen.” Satan mentioned.

“Yeah, I could see why you’d say that.”

From the dress Asmo chose incorporating Diavolo’s hair color, to the flower petals that Luke had tossed down the aisle, along with the 6 foot cake that had yet to be revealed… Barbatos had made  _ His _ lord and young master’s wedding truly magnificent. Not to mention you, the blushing bride’s approval to the spectacular wedding that had been held.

Walking around, you could see the dark night sky of the Devildom shine a little brighter. You held your dress up and began walking outside. For some reason, the night air was soft and brought a bit of a melancholy feeling. Maybe it was for the worry you had for Barbatos. Maybe it was for leaving Lord Diavolo behind.

Whatever the reason it was, you were determined to find Barbatos and thank him, maybe even asking him why he left after the marriage was said and done.

* * *

After a simple walk in the park, you spotted Barbatos, gazing up at the dark night sky that shone down in the Devildom.

_ ‘So, he’s here at gazebo.’  _ you thought to yourself, trying to find the best way of approaching the butler.

“My lady, I know that you're here.” Barbatos said with the same posture held, which sort of placed a shiver down your spine.

“B-Bar-Barbatos!?! You knew I was out here!?!” 

“Indeed, I used my powers a little and read that you were to meet me here.” Barbatos said, keeping his face solemn and straight.

“Oh, I’m sorry for bothering you then!” you bowed your head down to him, worried a little for what was going to happen next.

Barbatos stared at your (E/C) irises, with such a sincere look to his eyes forming when they met yours.

“My lady, I wish for your happiness with my Lord and young master. I wish for the best in your relationship.” Barbatos said, placing a soft smile on his face before moving back to stare at the dark night sky..

That was when you knew…  _ Something is wrong with him _ ...

“Barbatos, this isn’t right. I know that you're unhappy, but why?” you softly cried out to him.

“(Y/N)...” Barbatos stopped and for the first time in a while he hadn’t called you ‘My lady’.

You took Barbatos by the hands and softly kissed his palm-side. A little too much, but you were grateful for all that Barbatos had done.

“Barbatos, I wanted to thank you for guiding me around the Devildom whenever I made errands for Lord Diavolo. I also wanted to thank you from the bottom of my heart for your companionship, since I really do care about our friendship rather than the status that I currently hold!” you said to him, with your shed tears stained down his white gloves.

“Lady (Y/N), we should indeed bring you back to my young master. You’re cutting the cake with him, aren’t you?” Barbatos asked.

“Yeah, your right. Thanks Barbatos, we should leave the gazebo then, since it’s getting a little chilly out here.” you gave another one of your sincere smiles to Barbatos, as he took you by the hand and escorted you back into the castle.

“Indeed, it is.”

In the end however, you had no clue what was going on in the butler’s mind, though you were determined in the future to find out.

**Author's Note:**

> I promise that chapter 2 (there might be a part 2 for it because of how long I’m planning it to be) won’t disappoint! 
> 
> Also, I’ve been listening to [Olivia Roderigo’s Drivers License](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZmDBbnmKpqQ)  
> while working on publishing the chapter (I’m single, but I guess sad stories = sad breakup music). It’s a good song so check it out.


End file.
